


Not With Haste

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing their baby home for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With Haste

Kurt’s dizzy. Everyone’s dizzy - Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Finn, Cooper, they’ve all been hanging around that damn waiting room reading the same magazines over and over, and there’s been screaming and breathing and machines beeping and hands squeezing (and eyes feeling like they’re going to pop out), but it’s finally calm. The dizziness hasn’t stopped, though.

She’s asleep.

They don’t question the quiet. They’ve been told to appreciate it as these moments are bound to become fewer and further between. They get a cab home after endless kisses and hugs and congratulations, and they sit with the car seat between them. Burt had had to bring it with him to the hospital, because no matter how prepared they’d been, as soon as the phone call came they dissolved into chaotic excitement. Kurt made up for it by fastening her in and clicking the seat in place in fifteen seconds flat.

He and Blaine had been having contests since week twenty.

They’re silent in the taxi. Just looking at each other and at the baby over and over, stupid, dopey grins on their faces. They carry her in, they throw some lunch together, they have a drink, and they take her out of the car seat, still sleeping, and they give her a tour. They reach her bedroom. It’s just getting light outside, giving the pale yellow room a golden glow. Her hair almost looks blonde. It makes them smile.

Everything makes them smile.

"Ooh! Let me get the camera!" Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt’s shoulder, stroking the baby’s hair with one finger, running downstairs.

Kurt is aware of every movement of the bundle in his arms. He can feel her heartbeat, her breathing, her body so tiny that each pulse can be felt all over. He feels her fist clench and release. He notices a wiggle in his elbow as she shifts her head from one side to the other. She’s moving and breathing and opening and closing her mouth all by herself, and it’s so tiny but it seems like a miracle. Twenty-four hours ago she was a bump.

He takes a moment to sit down with her on the sofa they’d bought especially so they could sit with her. He glances at the bookcase, all the stories he wants to tell her, the pictures of the friends and family she’s been born into, something she’s a part of without knowing. He looks down at her again.

She’s awake.

"Oh, my god."

Blaine’s bounding up the stairs again, camera in hand, worried expression on his face.

"What? Did something happen? Is she okay?"

Kurt breathes out a single laugh.

"Darling, she’s fine. She’s… she’s looking at me."

Blaine grins and sits next to him.

"You are right in front of her. Wow, look at those eyes. She’s so- so beautiful. So small.”

"But I spent so long thinking about it, wondering what colour her eyes would be, but somehow it never occurred to me that they’d be looking at something. Looking at me."

Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and leans forward to kiss him. He only catches his ear, his eyes refusing to stay focused, but it doesn’t matter.

"Looking at her dad."

"Wow."

Her head is in the crook of Kurt’s elbow as she looks from one man to the other. There’s so much to say, ‘I’m so happy’, ‘I can’t believe it’, ‘I love you’, but it all seems redundant now. She’s saying it all for them.

"Kurt… do you really think we can do this?"

Kurt tears his gaze away from his daughter to smile at his husband.

"Only one way to find out."


End file.
